


Twitter fever

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Cold, Confessions, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Twitter, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Up, Nerdiness, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, Talking, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ohkura the sassy diva, two idiots being a tease, Ryo catching a cold.Glimpses of TORN' everyday life.





	Twitter fever

**Author's Note:**

> Abuses of RL snippets like Ohkura's orange/purple/red hair, details on K8 new B-side tracks, Nomad Tour dates & goods, 15sai Kobochan hints, Ryo's tweets & cold, Ohkura's various ANNs (hona ne, winter lights) & USJ Koibito CM.

For some reason, Ryo can't stop staring, nor giggling openly.  
  
He runs his fingers through the freshly dyed hair of the guy he's got between his arms, on top of him in bed, and he keeps beaming.  
  
"Flashy. Orange. Man, this IS really something."  
  
"If I were to ask you to stop chuckling like an idiot you wouldn't, right?" the drummer whines, in a razor-like voice.  
  
"I wouldn't, true," Ryo nods, pretty bemused.  
  
"Then I'll spare myself the bother."  
  
"I won't ask you -what's with this hair- either," Ryo mocks him.  
  
"You'd better not, in fact."  
  
"I'll ask you what's with that pouty face though, Ohkura."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Shut me up, then, you-"  
  
Sultry lips are on Ryo's mouth before he can finish the sentence. Not that he seems to mind, anyway, for the liplock that follows is as much silent as intense, and none of them has the presence of mind of doing anything more than allowing hands and arms grip tight each other's body. Ryo can feel the softness of Ohkura's hip even under the thick fabric of the grey hoodie he's wearing, and that leaves him more thirsty than ever, when the drummer pulls away.  
  
"You know whose fault it is, right?" Ohkura hisses, biting Ryo's lower lip.  
  
"Fault?" Ryo dares asking aloud, and he's rewarded with a not tender bite on the collarbone, and he moans.  
  
"Shit, Ohkura, I'll have to hide that under some scarf in my next video-message, I'm not the hoodie-addicted you are!"  
  
"I'm not the one to blame."  
  
"Am I, then?"  
  
"You know you are," Ohkura retorts.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Ryo says. "Please look at me now. C'mon, look at me straight."  
  
The drummer looks up from Ryo's neck, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"First. I've said I'm sorry already," Ryo starts out, furrowing. "Second. You know I cannot wait to hear the song you composed with Shochan. You know that. I am envious, and I... missed you as a lyricist. It's been so damn long..." he murmurs while stroking the orange bangs that had fallen right over the drummer's feline eyes. Ohkura does not refuse the contact and yet, the glares he addresses Ryo with is a nearly deadly one.  
  
"First, you are an asshole anyway," he argues. "Second, you know I won't be able to attend any of your concerts, and this is pissing me off so badly. Among many other things."  
  
"You know I just added some extra dates before you guys will be starting out with the kamikaze tour-"  
  
"Stop calling it like that, Ryochan! Whose fault-"  
  
"Are we really going to argue all night long over this again, Tatsu? Because really, you can keep throwing shit on me as much as you wanna, but that's honestly not the way I want to spend the time we can have together now. And I thought it was the same for you."  
  
"... Sorry."  
  
"You don't have to say sorry, you idiot. Just stop making me feel like I'm the bad guy out there all the damn times."  
  
Ohkura does not retort back, but with the little movement he can have without compromising his position on Ryo's body, he stretches forward with one arm, enough to retrieve a tissue from the box placed on the nightstand, and he blows his nose loudly.  
  
"No need to cry, Ohkura."  
  
"It's my cold, moron. Not to mention the autumn pollen season, darn."  
  
Ryo immediately runs the palm of his left hand on Ohkura's forehead, checking his temperature.  
"You got also fever?"  
  
The drummer pulls his hand away and bends down instead, letting his own forehead rest gently against Ryo's for a while.  
"You can tell yourself I should be okay already," he tells Ryo, before shifting away. "I had some a few days ago but I'm okay now."  
  
Ryo cups one of his cheeks, watching him closely.  
  
"So that's the reason behind these tomato cheeks. I almost thought you'd have gone matching your dazzling hair and... okay okay, enough with that glare Ohkura, I'm an idiot," he quickly adds, softening his voice. "So. I thought... I didn't add those concert dates for you especially, but at the same time I couldn't help thinking that... that maybe you could come, this way. I'd really love you to come and see me. I'd be honoured."  
  
"Are you asking me straight?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"I didn't notice."  
  
Ryo rolls his eyes.  
  
"Do you reckon, then, that Ohkura Bitch Tadayoshi could do me the honour of attending my very first concert as a solo artist next 1st November 2019?"  
  
The drummer does not reply, despite not breaking eye contact with Ryo.  
"... What's with this ominous silence, you?!"  
  
"I'll give that a sincere thought, if you really insist."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It would be very embarrassing if someone spotted me, should I decide to come. And this hair is very noticeable, besides."  
  
"You might as well be black-haired again by that day, as far as I know."  
  
It's Ohkura's turn to fidget casually with a few bangs on Ryo's forehead.  
  
"Even with this new short haircut of yours, you do still look like Kobochan a lot," the drummer murmurs softly, sounding non that casual.  
  
"So you do. Despite the sunset colour, that is."  
  
"That's what I aimed for."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I needed some change. But at the same time I didn't want to take any distance to Kobochan yet. So in the end I just went for a dye. I told the hair stylist that any colour would go, provided that I could keep being a Kobochan guy for some longer time. It's so stupid of me, isn't it?"  
  
He buries his face down on Ryo's collarbone before the latter can do anything but seize him by the nape and pull him even closer to his chest.  
"It's not stupid, you idiot..." he growls, his thumb grazing the shaved nape tenderly, under the orange bangs.  
  
The ghost of a kiss lands on Ryo's sternum; the guitarist can feel his supposed boyfriend nuzzling his nose against that very same sternum without a word, without a plead, even. And it's soothing, and very much welcome.  
  
"I was being very much serious when I told you I wanna hear your lyrics, Tatsu. It's been ten years already since you and Shochan wrote 'tte' and that was fucking brilliant, shit..."  
  
"We wrote a song for Naniwa Danshi last year."  
  
"I know. But that's not Eito. That's not our group you wrote that for."  
  
Ohkura props himself up a little, looking curiously at Ryo's dark eyes, searching for a hint of a mistake.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryo asks.  
  
"You said-"  
  
"I perfectly know what I said," Ryo cuts him off. Ohkura bends to meet his lips in a soft, endearing kiss.  
  
"You're such a soppy boy, Ryochan."  
  
"I am. So, can't you really tell me what the lyrics of your new song are?" Ryo insists.  
  
"Nope. You'll wait and see."  
Ryo sighs.  
  
"But there's something else I can tell you, if you wish."  
Ryo frowns.  
  
"This grey hoodie you made, Ryochan, is very comfy. I might become a fanboy of Nomad Records very soon, you know?"  
Ryo burst out laughing, and he shifts to pull the drummer closer and encircle his waist with both arms.  
  
"What if I now wished to check how's the fanboy underneath the hoodie, then?" He asks merrily.  
But the drummer is already struggling to slip off his brand new clothes, and Ryo knows that, once again, his question is pretty pointless. Especially when said guy is kissing all the way down Ryo's neck, with the latter sighing from stifled pleasure.  
  
"Hey! Wait a sec," Ryo suddenly jolts, blinking from surprise. "If you caught a cold it means the fabric cannot keep you warm enough," he furrows, the drummer looking at him aghast. "And if it's so, I need to report and get it fixed before all the goods get delivered to the warehouse. Like, immediately."  
  
Ryo picks up the mobile with a swift movement and dials a number, but Ohkura takes it hastily from his hand to put it even more hastily down on the nightstand.  
  
"That can wait," he frowns. "Tadayoshi cannot."  
  
"... You've got a point," Ryo ponders.  
  
"It's called Point of departure, didn't you know that?"  
  
Ryo grins. Ohkura pushes him back down. And the conversation is not about clothes anymore.  
  
**  
  
Ryo wakes up to the fleeting sensation of a morning kiss left on his lips and on the tip of his nose.  
  
When he cracks one eye open, it's almost a mythical figure the one his eyes conjure before him: magnetic eyes, sexy moles scattered on the cheekbones and flaming orange hair belonging to a fully dressed figure plopped on the side of his bed.  
  
"...mo'ning, Tadayoshi of Green Gables," he mocks him.  
  
"I need to get doing," the drummer tells him, ruffling Ryo's black bangs. "Rehearsals for Music Station starting this afternoon."  
  
"Why so early?" Ryo groans, rolling in bed to one side.  
  
"It's actually midday, Ryochan."  
  
Ryo groans again.  
  
"Then, listen... please say bye to the guys for me and don't overdo, okay?"  
  
"Looks who's talking," the drummer says, standing up to leave the room.  
Ryo pouts, following Ohkura's figure.  
"Hey, Tatsu?"  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Hona ne~"  
  
The drummer cracks a smile, and so Ryo does, quite sheepishly.  
"I guess my messages on the radio were delivered, then," Ohkura murmurs, chewing his lip and brushing nervously his nose with the back of his finger.  
  
"Always, Tatsu."  
  
They stare at each other for long, for quite longer than due, and when Ohkura finally disappears it's not without his 'Hona ne, Ryochan' that makes Ryo's insides go flip-flap at once. He scrambles out of the bed and retrieves his laptop to check for the latest news.  
  
It's both interesting and funny reading his fans' comments on his Twitter account and besides, that's helping him quite a lot to figure out the direction his solo career can take.  
  
He's recently learned, for instance, that having him debuting in Tokyo while leaving his hometown Osaka behind was probably not the wisest move ever, and he's been able to accept suggestions and thus make corrections right in time.  
Ryo sneezes, but he's too busy reading the tweets to notice.  
  
He sneezes again, but he's suddenly struck by some USJ brand new commercial about the winter lights that has just popped up out of nowhere on YouTube and that is basically celebrating the endless degrees of Ohkura's charm as the perfect boyfriend, not to mention his sweet voice and the glorious neck Ryo loves to assault anytime.  
  
Ryo sneezes for a third time, and while finally retrieving a tissue he's also cursing between himself, because the drummer has been completely silent about this thing.  
  
He's dialing the shortcut before he can think straight, and the familiar voice is replying immediately.  
  
> Moshimoshi? <  
  
"I just learned you've become the National boyfriend, Ohkura. Congrats."  
  
> Ryochan, you sound nasally. Are you okay? <  
  
"Don't evade my congratulations, you moron. And who's that girl, even?!"  
  
He can hear Ohkura sigh over the phone, and Ryo cannot say he's not glad he's making him feel at least a bit uncomfortable.  
  
> It's a very cute junior guy in crossdress, actually < the drummer replies. > We thought it could be safer this way. <  
  
"Should I feel better just because you hugged and flirted with a guy instead of a girl?"  
  
> ... Don't you? <  
  
"No I don't!" Ryo squeals.  
  
> Ryochan... please take some herbal meds as soon as you can. You sound like you caught- <  
  
"You know what I caught, Ohkura? My guy becoming everybody's guy without saying me a word about it, I caught!"  
  
Ryo hangs up and tosses his mobile away, on the mess of sheets on his bed. He stands up, rushes to the kitchen, fills a cup of hot water and dissolves some herbal meds in powder inside, before gulping it down quickly. He then rushes back to his bedroom and calls Ohkura again.  
  
> ...Moshimoshi? <  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I said."  
  
> You'd better be, in fact. <  
  
"I'm an idiot."  
  
> Yes, you definitely are. <  
  
"You think you can forgive me?"  
  
> Nope. Not now, at least.<  
  
"How about forgive me one day, maybe?"  
  
> We'll see. Maybe. <  
  
"But I'm really, really sorry," Ryo whines. "I am, I swear I am, Tatsu. You know I'm just a jealous bitch and I can, like, overreact, sometimes."  
  
> Sometimes, you say... <  
  
"Alright, all the times. And also...?"  
  
> Also? <  
  
"Uh. Well. You look gorgeous in that video."  
  
> Mmh. Did you notice my ocra outfit? <  
  
"I noticed."  
  
> And? <  
  
"I said you look gorgeous, you attention-whore."  
  
> It's not a matter of looking good, Ryochan... <  
  
"Uh?"  
  
> Nevermind, < Ohkura sighs over the phone.  
  
Ryo sneezes again.  
> Ryochan, you should definitely check yourself. <  
  
"Nope. I thought that maybe I feel like this due to the pollen season."  
  
> You never suffered because of pollens, though.<  
  
"I don't, but since you do, maybe you did also rub this off on me, ne?"  
  
> Ryochan... I'm starting being very concerned about you. You're definitely rambling... <  
  
Ryo laughs sheepishly.  
  
"Naa, 'm 'kay. Really. 'm just a bit dizzy, that's all..."  
  
> Ryochan. <  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
Please take some meds, right now. And then please go to bed.<  
  
"... Yosh, mom."  
  
> And please remember I'm your boyfriend, not your mother. Hona ne. <  
  
The drummer hangs up, and Ryo keeps staring like an idiot at his mobile, an equally idiotic creepy smile curving his lips.  
He bends backwards until he sinks on the mattress, and closes his lids.  
  
"Shit. I'm fucked."  
  
**  
  
Ryo wakes up to the fleeting sensation of lips on his forehead.  
  
When he cracks one eye open, he wonders if he's hallucinating, for a very familiar guy with very unfamiliar red hair is staring at him in the almost full darkness of the evening.  
  
He tries to stand up abruptly, but Ohkura pushes him to lay back down.  
  
"You're quite hot," the drummer starts out, running his palm on Ryo's forehead and furrowing openly.  
  
"I know I am," Ryo giggles.  
  
"Fever, you idiot."  
  
"Anyway how do you even barge in like this, anyway? What are you doing here?"  
"Checking on you, since you don't do it yourself."  
  
"... Are you even real for real?"  
  
"Shouldn't I?"  
  
Ryo narrows his eyes.  
  
"Whoah, I'm definitely having hallucinations."  
"Why on Earth?"  
  
"Your hair was orange yesterday. It looks red now."  
"You're not hallucinating, Ryochan."  
  
"Eh?"  
"It is red now."  
"Ehhh?? Why purple red, even!?"  
  
Ohkura looks at him intensely, before replying quietly.  
"You know there's only one shade of dye that does last long on me. And that's the yellow one."  
  
Ryo would like to retort something equally witty, but he feels like he lacks to grasp the words he'd love to say and thus, he stays silent.  
  
“Anyway I took meds, Ohkura. I'll take a nap. I'm fine."  
  
Ohkura tucks a few strands of hair away from Ryo's sweaty forehead, and he sits better on the bed.  
  
"You look very much fine indeed, Ryochan."  
  
"You're unnecessarily being a tease, Ohkura."  
  
"Unnecessarily."  
  
"Unnecessarily, yup. Unless you're staying."  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"I kinda don't deserve you to."  
  
"Ne, Ryochan... Do you remember last year, when I talked with Yuu-kun about the winter lights at the radio and I was asked if I loved to see those kind of things?"  
  
"Yup. You and your sass."  
  
"I said I had no spare time, that I'd rather stay in bed, and then you later complained with me being a cold bitch because when in Osaka I always went 'uwahhh~' at those lights, back then. Remember how you said you'd have dragged me there, should I were not in pain with the stalker issue already?"  
  
"Mh."  
  
"When at USJ they asked us to choose who would have been the one filming that video, I told them I wanted to do that. But it was pretty embarrassing to say aloud the reason why, both to you and the guys. I am sorry if you thought-"  
"Shht, Ohkura. Maybe I'll ask National Boyfriend to explain me later-“  
  
Ohkura sighs.  
"National Boyfriend IS explaining-"  
  
"I don't care. Right now, the only thing I want is..." he trails off, and Ohkura blinks. "If you were to bend some further down on me, I'd explain definitely better, Tatsu."  
  
The drummer obliges.  
  
"I swear I'm going to put you to rest with this kiss, though," Ohkura says. Ryo sneers.  
  
**  
  
Ryo wakes up to the fleeting sensation of a quite languid kiss left on his mouth.  
  
When he opens his eyes, it's light brown orbs he sees, behind a curtain of slightly bedhead red bangs.  
  
"Hey... How are you feeling today?" the drummer asks, checking Ryo's temperature with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Amazing," Ryo smiles. "Can you tell? I dreamt of your nipples. Amazing."  
  
"Mmh. Are you sure it was just a dream?"  
  
"Ehh? don't tell me we had sex and I cannot remember a damn thing due to damn fever!"  
  
"You remember nipples, right?"  
  
"That means-"  
"Se*cre*t," the drummer blows, right on Ryo's mouth.  
  
"No way, lemme check," the guitarist murmurs, tugging at the right side of Ohkura's shirt, but Ohkura gently grabs his wrist.  
"I have to leave for Osaka, Ryochan."  
  
"Again? Why on Earth?"  
  
"Can't you tell?"  
  
"... Shitty work, okay, got it," Ryo grumbles low.  
  
"Anyway. I already prepared you okayu while you were still fast asleep."  
  
"You made okayu for me? Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh... I really love you, Ohkura."  
  
"That's to give you a reason for leaving the bed as well, at least," the drummer frowns. "And for me to say sorry you caught a cold because of me."  
  
"Well thanks, mom."  
  
"I said I'm-"  
"Boyfriend, yup. NSKD National Boyfriend."  
  
Ryo leans in, and Ohkura closes the little space left between them with a sweet peck on the mouth.  
  
"What was that?!" Ryo protests, "an Ichibyou kiss?"  
  
The drummer rolls his eyes and let their lips meet again, this time in a deeper, longer and more languid way.  
  
"Glorious," Ryo sniggers when he pulls away, licking his lips. "Way better."  
  
"Mh... so Egetsunai you are, Ryochan..."  
  
Ryo cracks up, and Ohkura follows next.  
  
"Tatsu, hey... I know it's different now," Ryo says, propping himself on one elbow. "But it does not have to be that different. Between the two of us, I mean. I don't want to."  
  
"I don't wanna, either," Ohkura tells him. "But I really have to go now. Will you let me?"  
  
"Uhm," Ryo ponders, clasping his lips and furrowing openly. "Because you made okayu, I think I'll let you."  
  
The gleam in Ohkura's eyes and the corner of his lips twitching upwards is all Ryo needs to feel the day is already a great one.  
  
"I'll wait for your next tweet, then," the drummer announces as he stands up, "but please avoid to mention the nipples, okay?"  
  
Ryo grins, laughing.  
  
"As you wish, Sakuragi Hanamichi!" he calls out aloud, to the drummer who has already vanished from sight.  
  
"Next time I'll top, you're warned, Ryochan!" Ohkura's voice declares far away, from the threshold of Ryo's apartment, making Ryo chuckle between himself.  
  
When the drummer's gone, Ryo thinks it's a wonderful morning. He feels so much better, like he's completely recovered already; there's amazing food waiting for him in the kitchen and the weather outside is way too nice to let it go wasted.  
He feels happy and accomplished, and definitely energetic.  
  
How to be up even to Ohkura's terribly high expectations, among many other things, he wonders.  
  
Ryo tweets.  
  
_“My nose’s really runny recently so I thought it was colds & I drank herbal meds but it was still runny so I thought it was the autumn pollen season & I took my temperature and it was surprisingly high so I thought it’s colds after all! & drank meds & slept & woke up... & it’s completely gone down & the weather’s good & I wanna have a good day & that morning I stuffed myself w/ yummy food”_  
_23th October 2019, 3:41 AM_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @eryotic for translation of Ryochan's cute tweets <3
> 
> Notes:  
Ichibyou: 'one second' in Japanese.  
Okayu: Japanese rice porridge, usually eaten when people are sick.  
Hona ne: in kansaiben it's a very colloquial way to say 'see you later'.  
Egetsunai: in kansaiben it means indecent, vulgar, nasty. Of course in the story there's a pun with K8 song, just as for Ichibyou Kiss and Glorious.  
Sakuragi Hanamichi is the red-hair main character of the famous Slam Dunk basketball manga/anime.


End file.
